


Amateur Porn Making

by MrTwilight



Category: Original Work
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Condoms, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Groping, Oral Sex, Orgie, POV First Person, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Strip Games, Stripping, Threesome - F/F/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTwilight/pseuds/MrTwilight
Summary: After a short quarrel with her brother after he steals and shows her diary to his girlfriend, she waits for the batteries for her camcorder to charge since he drained them, making his mother tell her to make a meal to calm her as she had to go to work. Once the young woman cooks, she calms as her mother predicted and passes out the food before her brother's girl knocks on the door, asking to play soccer that was made in the backyard, but the young woman soon finds out that they didn't plan to play a normal game of soccer as she starts her vidio log in her diary.





	Amateur Porn Making

“Can you get any noisier, sis?” My brother asked as I searched through my hope chest. “It sounds like you're tearing down the place... um, and your going to clean up that mess because I’m not.”

“I can’t find my Camcorder.” I whined as I looked at him to see him staring with a smile, then his face filled with worry as he saw myself on the edge of panic.

“Calm, I um, took it to show my girlfriend.” He said.

“That’s my diary.” I whined.

“Yes, and some great adventures with stuff I never seen before.” He said, then his face filled with nervousness. “Like that waterfall I never knew we had in our backyard's forest.”

“You better not be invading my resting spot.” I growled.

“No, of course not, I'm just fishing there since the fish gather up where the water gets calm again.” He said as he backed away a step, making me glance to his feet, then back to his face in worry.

“Are you afraid of me?” I asked.

“You can throw some really terrifying tantrums when it comes to stuff like your diary.” He said as he nodded slightly, making me sigh.

“I’m sorry, I never wanted to scare you.” I said. “Can I have it back?”

He walked to his dresser and pulled it out, making me sigh again.

“Now I’m going to have to check your stuff too.” I growled. “I didn't want to invade your privacy, but you left me no choice now that I see you have no problems doing so with mine.”

“I have nothing to hide.” He said.

“Yes you do.” I said, making his face fill with slight nervousness. “Those magazines that mom would hang you for having.”

His eyes glanced under my bed.

“No you better not be using my bed to hide it.” I growled.

I turned to my bed and looked under it to see he was, making me grab them and threw them under his bed.

“Keep your incriminating evidence on your side.” I growled. “I’m not taking the fall for this.”

“That’s not why I hid it there.” He said as I grabbed my camcorder, then tried to turn it on, but it was dead, making me growl.

“What were you doing to make the batteries dead?” I asked.

“You have a few hours of adventures on that.” He said as I walked to my battery chargers for my spare, but I saw it was missing, making me growl in rage. “Where is it?”

I looked to him to see him point to my camcorder.

“That’s the backup.” He whined. “I used them both.”

I growled again, then he pointed to his dresser, revealing the other one. I grabbed it and put it on the charger, then did so with the one in my camcorder. I sat down on my bed as he stared at me.

“Please don’t be mad at me.” He whined.

“Oh, I'm passed mad.” I growled. “Now I have to wait until these are charged. If you do this again, I’m telling mom your secrets.”

“Tell me what?” My mom asked, making his face fill with panic as his eyes lock to the magazines under his bed that was showing the cover.

“Nothing mom.” He said and stepped on it with both feet.

“It’s something if you made her this angry and use it in a threat.” She said. “She won't threaten you if it’s not enough to get you in trouble. Tell me what it is honey.”

I stared at her as he stared at me with panic, making me sigh.

“Not yet mom.” I said, making his face relax with relief.

“Okay, if you change your mind, you know my number.” She said. “I’m not going to be home until late tomorrow morning so please keep him in check when his girlfriend arrives. Oh and eat something please I saw you went a whole day without food on your recorder when he showed me.”

I glared at him as his face filled with nervousness.

“So that’s what your angry about.” She said.

“Yes, he wasted both my batteries and now I have to wait to start recording.” I said.

She sighed as he looked at her.

“Then make lunch, so that anger don't boil over on us.” She said. “Make his extra spicy if you have too.”

“I think I might.” I said with a smile, making her giggle as he sighed.

I stood up and walked out of the room, then started to make his favorite ham and cheese omelets.”

“Please don’t ruin that.” My brother whined. “I love your omelets.”

“We’ll see.” I said, making him sigh as my mom giggled.

“That should teach you not to mess with her things.” My mom said, then looked at me. “Now have a good day honey. I have to go.”

I nodded and started to make my food as I wondered if I should punish him. Once my food was cooked, my anger has simmered down enough to let it slide. Once his was cooked, I gave him the plate, making him stare at it as he tried to find out what I did to it.

“Just eat it and accept your punishment.” I said, making him sigh and take a bite, then moaned. “I hope that’s good enough punishment to make you think twice.”

He smiled and hugged me.

“I’m sorry.” He said.

“We’ll see.” I said, making him chuckle. “You’re always repeating history.”

He sighed as his smile faded and walked away. Once I finished my food, a knock from the door filled the air, making me walk to it and look through the peephole to see Kelly, my brother’s girlfriend, making me sigh and open the door. She looked at me, then smiled before looking passed me, making me step back.

“Can we play some soccer like last time?” She asked.

“Like last time?” I asked in confusion. “There is only one way to play soccer.”

She smiled, making me look to my brother and saw him holding back his nervousness.

“She’s invited too if you want.” She said with a grin.

“I’m sorry, I'm late on my date with my diary thanks to you two.” I growled, making him sigh. “I don't do sports.”

I walked to my room to see the batteries were charged, making me load one up, then put the back up in my pocket as I started recording.

“Sorry I’m late my diary.” I said as I recorded my clock and calendar, then started to leave the house though the backyard. “My brother wanted to be invasive again and wasted the batteries.”

Once I was outside I stared at my brother as he kicked the ball to the goal, but Kelly roundhouse kicked the ball back towards him, making him gasp as he dove to the ground as it came at him like a torpedo, then when into his goal. I laughed as i looked to my camera.

“Perfect response and I even got it on film.” I said, making her smile as he took of his shirt as he always does when he means business.

I turned to my fish pond that was separated from the soccer field by a small boxed wooden fence and a wire roof to keep things bigger than a nickel out, then started to record the gold fish in it.

“Looks like they are having a good day.” I said as I started to sprinkle their food on the water, making them gobble it down. Once they ate, I walked to my mom’s unfinished flower bed that was surrounding the pond on the sides and back to attract the bugs for them. Once I got to it, I grabbed the watering can and started to water them.

“Oh come on stop with those damn comets.” My brother whined, making me giggle. “You know I hate being hit by them.”

I moved my camcorder to a hole in the fence to see them down to their underwear.

“The hell?” I said, then stared in disbelief as my brother took of his underwear, making my face heat up.

“Strip soccer?” I asked with a giggle, then stared at his semi soft four inch shaft as my body started to heat up. “Damn it brother, why in the world are you so hot and why can't I resist looking at you?”

“What do you want as your winnings?” He asked with a sigh.

“How about anal?” She said, making me giggle nervously as he stared in disbelief, then he shook his head slowly. “Come on, don't back out on your rules now.”

“Please don't get me in trouble.” He whined.

“You said your mom said she isn’t coming home tonight.” She said as she looked around. “And your not worried about your neighbors if you get naked with no problems, not that they can see us if you did.”

She grabbed his shaft, making it grow to a full five inches as I started rubbing myself from my horniness becoming unbearable, then let my shorts and underwear drop to my ankles.

“I just hope your sister don’t mind.” She said.

“Nope, I don’t.” I said with a giggle. “I just hope I can get a clear shot of this for my needs.”

“Where is she?” He asked as she looked around. “I don't want her to fear or having more leverage on me since she found my porn stash already.”

“Not going to happen.” I said with a giggle. “Not with that huge thing you got. This is all for me.”

“Do you think she will tell?” She asked.

“I don't know.” He said.

“Well, then, um, just take the chance.” She said as her eyes darted around to the exits of the backyard and house. “I want to feel this in me.”

“And I to see it in her.” I said with a giggle with a moan. “Crap, I’m so wet now. Just get it over with.”

My brother looked around once more, then sighed as he grabbed her hand.

“No, make it more interesting and do it out here.” She said.

"Now you're talking." I said with a giggle.

“She’s probably out at her waterfall since it’s Saturday or at least that’s what her video said it would be if she kept with her schedule.” She said.

“I would have been if you didn't take my camera.” I growled.

He sighed and nodded, then she smiled as she took off her underwear, making me moan with gasps as I creamed.

“Shit, now look what you two made me do?” I whined as I recorded my juices squirting out of me. “But damn, that was the best one so far.”

I put the camera back to the wall to see her getting on all fours.

“Jackpot.” I squeaked as she gave me a perfect side shot of her as my brother stared at her with a cherry for a face, making me giggle. “Come on big brother, do it for the camera, make me have the best orgasm for the rest of my life.”

I watched him get on his knees, making me stare at his shaft that was hanging stiffly between his legs.

“God this is so wrong if I want that in me now.” I moaned.

“If you want, you can have my pussy too.” She said.

“Baby steps please.” He said with shaken words. “You're plowing through my nerves too fast.”

She giggled with me, then he started to lick her back door, making her gasp.

“Okay, I wonder how that feels if she gave that response.” I said in disbelief, then she moaned, making me grin. “Now I really want it if she’s already moaning.”

About a half minute later, he reached up to her C cup breast and gave it a squeeze, making her smile.

“We ready yet?” She asked.

"My thoughts exactly, come on big brother hurry the fuck up." I growled

“Almost.” He said with slight nervousness in his voice, making me sigh.

"Man, you're so slow." I whined. "Just give the girl what she wants so i can be happy too."

A few seconds later, he pulled away, then looked around.

“If she is watching then it’s too late.” She said. “Now push it In me please.”

“Not without lube.” He said, making her pull some out of her coat. “You were planning this?”

She giggled and nodded, making him sigh and start lubing up.

Once he was lubed up, he looked around once more.

“Please don't tell on me if your watching sis.” He whined.

I got out of my hiding spot and moved to the entrance to see him looking at her ass as she spotted me, making her smile as she saw I was half naked, but I shook my head. She look forward as I got up to them, the started to record him as he pushed in her.

“Oh god, you fit perfectly.” She moaned. “Just pound me, there is no pain, just pleasure.”

He giggled as she looked back to me, the smiled as she saw me recording while rubbing myself as he started to pound her ass while he put his face in her back.

“Can I join?” I asked silently, making her giggle and nod.

“What’s so funny?” My brother asked with moans and started to kiss her back.

“Just the things I’m going to do to you.” She said.

“I can’t wait if you feel this good.” He moaned as I held out my hand before tilting my fingers down.

She smiled and placed her chest to the ground to where her ass was all the way up, making him slide deeper into her before they both moaned.

“Oh good position.” She moaned. “Thanks for the hint.”

“No kidding.” He moan. “Wait what?”

“Nothing, just fuck.” She said with a nervous giggle as she stared at me in worry.

“Don’t worry, he will find out soon enough.” I said silently, making her smile as I got closer to them, then recorded his cock moving in and out of her.

I started to lick her slit while recording myself doing it, making her gasp.

“There.” She moaned.

“What?” He said.

“Nothing, just fuck.” She moaned as I continued to eat her out, then she let out a loud one as she creamed my face. “Sorry.”

“No it’s good.” He moaned as I recorded his balls twitching with his perineum. “I should be apologizing for cumming in you without your permission.”

I started to suck his balls, making him gasp and look back.

“That’s what I was saying sorry about.” She said with a giggle. “I came in her face.”

“S-sis?” He shuddered in disbelief. “What are you doing?”

He pulled out of her, making me grab his cock as I wanted more now.

“Wait sis...” He said as I started to stroke his cock, making him stare in disbelief. “Or not, I never seen this side of you.”

Kelly giggled.

“Are we continuing but with an extra player?” She asked as I started to suck his balls again.

“I don’t dare stop her with that love filled face.” He moaned. “She feels great too. Does that mean your recording isn’t going to mom?”

I nodded as I closed my eyes, then shut off the camera. He pulled me from his crotch, making me look at him to see him staring in my eyes with worry.

“How long have you been feeling these feelings for me?” He asked.

“I think I was about fourteen when you discovered your cock has other uses than peeing.” I said, making him smile as his face filled with color. “That’s also when you first tasted your cum, making me try it as you left to wash up, then I wanted more and started to crave it after you came each night. I'm so glad your eyes close when you are about cum or you would have saw me catching some of it.”

“That’s something I never thought I would hear from you.” He said. “How far are you wanting to take it?”

“As far as you want.” I said. “Now can I have your small squishy ass back?”

They giggle as he nodded.

“And me?” Kelly asked.

“Same privileges since you allowed me to lick you and not start freaking out when you saw me.” I said.

“So that's why you said, 'there'.” He said, making her giggle and nod.

I growled and flipped him over as he was delaying now.

“Enough talk.” I growled, making them giggle as Kelly moved to my ass as I put my brother in the position she was in, then started to lick his back door, making him gasp.

“Oh god, now I see why she liked it.” He said as I felt Kelly open my pussy lips, making me look back to see her staring in worry.

“Are you sure you want to give him that?” She asked.

“I don't think she quite understands what she is doing.” My brother said.

“I do.” I said. “I know as much as you do, but I'm too shy to get a boy, so I don't care if he has my cherry.”

“i don't know if I can do that sis.” He said nervously.

“Do, don’t, I don't care.” I said. “You're in control of this since I don't want you fearing me as you thought I would to you and the only thing I want is your cum.”

"How long have you been...” he started to ask as he looked at me, but stopped as I pointed to the hole in the plank.

“I was feeding the fish and doing mom’s chore since she’s too busy.” I said as he looked at the hole, then smiled weakly. “You're hot cock made me cream myself so don’t worry about that.”

Everyone giggled as I started to lick him again, then reached between his legs as I started to stroke his cock.

“Now cum for me my little cow.” I said, making him giggle.

“That’s a bull and the thing you are stroking with amazing touch is not an udder.” He moaned, making Kelly giggle, then I felt her start to lick my slit, making me gasp as she was good.

“Her cum is sweet.” Kelly said. “You will like it like mine.”

“How long have you been doing this?” I asked.

“Since we started high school, but we never had sex yet since I didn't want mom to know.” He said.

“And you didn't tell me?” I asked with a whine. "I so wanted your cock in my mouth and my ass."

He chuckled.

“Well, your more than welcome now that I know you aren’t going to tell.” He moaned. “God you should be a dairy farmer.”

I pushed him to his back and started to suck him.

“Stop, that was in her ass.” He yelped, then disgust filled his face.

“So.” I said and sucked harder, making him smile with a cherry for a face, then his eyes started to close in pleasure before he came into my mouth with a grunt.

“Delish.” I moaned as I swallowed it, making him smile weakly as i could see he liked that.

“Did she just swallow that?” Kelly asked, making him nod with slight disgust on his face, then he looked at me before nervousness filled his face as she saw I wasn’t satisfied.

He took a deep breath as he glanced at her once more, making me look back to see her staring with a smile.

“She’s your sister, this isn’t going to affect our relationship.” She said, making him sigh in relief as he pulled me on top of him.

I looked at him before our lips touched, making me smile and start kissing him back, then started to french kiss him as I closed my eyes,

“My god, she really meant everything she said.” He said. “Go make her happy please, while she gets her fill of me.”

“Okay.” She said as he raised me up with his legs, making me start kissing him nearly upside down as she started to lick my clit.

I let out a moan, then put my tongue into his mouth, making him giggle. A few second later, I started to kiss down to his chest.

I think she’s getting bored of kissing.” He said.

“Should we move to the next step then?” She asked.

I looked at him to see he was staring at me in worry, then he sighed.

“Sure.” He said.

“No he doesn't.” I said as I tried to get off him. “I’ll get out of the picture.”

Once I was standing over him, he grabbed my leg, making me look down to see him staring at my slit in worry as he glanced to my face.

“I’ll do it, please don't feel rejected.” He said.

“I don’t, I know this isn’t want you want.” I said.

“I didn't say that.” He said.

He grabbed my leg and bent it, making me go down, but he caught me, then turned me over before putting my ass up like he did to her. I grabbed my camcorder and turned it on before holding it up to Kelly, making her smile and grab it.

“No don't record us.” He whined. “I don't want that as leverage.”

“She already has you and I on it.” She said.

“Delete it.” He said.

“You better not.” I growled, then I started to hear it play.

Soon they both became cherries as they heard my comments, making me giggle.

“Okay, that’s proof enough that she won't tell.” He said as I felt him start licking my back door.

I moaned and squirmed as she started recording with a grin, then he pushed it in me making me gasp as I stared out in disbelief form the feeling of him wiggling it in me.

“God, that’s so… different.” I moaned, making them giggle as she nodded with a grin, then he pulled out. “Don’t stop please.”

“Then you won't be getting the next step.” He said.

“On second thought...” I started to say, then gasped as I felt his cock’s head slip into me.

Soon his shaft started to slide into me, making me moan as my eyes rolled back in pleasure.

“Damn, that face.” He said, making me smile, then he started to pound me as I started to moan softly.

A few second later, Kelly started to lick me again, making me moan louder as I came all over her face.

“Damn that’s twice I felt someone come with me in them.” My brother moaned. “I’m getting close sis.”

“Just shut up.” I moaned. “You didn't warn her and I wanted it as a surprise too.”

Kelly giggled as she lapped up my juices, then he moaned, as she pulled back before he came deep in me.

“Before you ask, I'm not satisfied until you both are.” I moaned, then he pulled out, making me flip to my back to see him stare at me in worry as I opened my legs as invitation.

“I haven’t even took that hole on her.” He said nervously.

“I think it's about time you do though.” She said as she held up a condom. “I don't expect you to use this on me, but I’m assuming you want to on her.”

He stared at her in disbelief.

“Why are you two so horny all of a sudden?” He asked, then look at me. “And how in the hell did you not get caught by me when I masturbated or should I say when you masturbated.”

I smiled and started to rub myself, making him stare as his face filled with color.

“I will from now on if you want.” I said. “I normally do it in my resting spot with you in my thoughts.”

Kelly giggled as he smiled nervously.

“Pick your person please.” I said. “I don't care if you don't pick me first.”

“Can we move this somewhere else?” He asked.

“Sure, how about my resting spot?” I asked, making him smile.

“Tempting.” He said. “Only when mom is home though.”

“Thanks.” I said with a smile. “I thought this was going to be a one time deal.”

He took a deep breath as his face filled with concern.

“Why don’t you get a boyfriend?” He asked. “I see one staring at you, but you are so damn deep In your books to notice.”

“Well, not anymore.” I said with a smile. “I’ll just have to get out of my hole to talk to them.”

He smiled and nodded.

“I’ll tell him to take the first step.” He said. “So, in other words, that hole is off limits to me.”

I sighed in disappointment.

“Fine, fuck her with me filming for my pleasure please.” I said, making them giggle.

“Or.” Kelly said and got her head over my pussy, then looked back.

“No, I want to get that first entry, it turns me on the most.” I said, making them chuckle as I got out from under her. “I’ll get back in position as I see it.”

Once the camera was rolling I got on my knees and started to film myself sucking him, making him smile as he stared at me.

“I love you too sis.” He said. “And yes I will allow you to drink me whenever you want.”

“Thanks.” I said with excitement without taking his meat out of my mouth, making him giggle, then grabbed my head before fucking my face as worry filled his face.

“Ask before you do that.” Kelly said.

“No don't ask anything.” I said with a mouthful. “I want my brother happy.”

He smiled and started to push down my throat, making me look to his pelvis as I tried to concentrate on not choking as he started to fuck my throat, then I looked up at his face as I felt my throat started to spasm on him to see his eyes were closed in pleasure.

“Let her breathe.” Kelly yelped as she grabbed my head and pulled away. “She’s not going to resist you like I did and you don't want to kill her.”

“Sorry.” I said as his face filled with worry. “I didn’t know what he expected me to do.”

“I think it’s my turn.” She said, making me nod as she got on her back, then held up the condom.

He looked at me, then to my slit before shaking his head.

“Sorry, I don't want to do that.” He said.

“No, I meant on me.” She said, then her face filled with disbelief. “Um, nevermind. Ignore that."

She tossed it to me, making him watch it fly into my hand.

“Wait.” He said as he realized his mistake and reached for it.

I smiled and pull backed it before shoving the condom in my ass crack, making her smile.

“Don’t get it lost back there.” He yelped as he saw it was missing, making me giggle as she grinned.

“I won't.” I said. “Now fuck her the way she wants it.”

“I’m not ready for that kind of trouble.” He said. “In about two months yes, but not sooner.”

I pulled it out discreetly, but didn’t show him.

“Then you must dig it out.” I said, making her giggle as he smiled nervously.

“Okay, I will.” He said.

I giggled and got on the ground with my ass up before I put the condom in Kelly’s hand, making her laugh as he grabbed my ass, then started to push a finger in. I gasped as he felt around, then he push another in making me moan.

“Show him, I think he might be panicking now.” I moaned as he started to move his fingers faster in me.

She held it up with a grin, then giggled as he started to fingerfuck me, making me moan.

“I can’t believe you tricked me into doing this.” He said. “Are you satisfied?”

I nodded, making them giggle, then he grabbed the condom as I held up the camera.

Once he had the condom on, I stared at it as I wanted it, then he sighed as he turned to me, making me look at him to see him smiling smugly. I smiled and started sucking him like there’s no tomorrow.

“Jeez.” He yelped. “What’s gotten into you, your worse than my girl.”

“Really, then I must step it up a notch if your sister is one upping me.” She said as she pulled my head off him and got close to his cock before turning her face to me, then started french kissing me, making me smile and kiss her back.

“Okay, that’s hot.” He said, making us giggle as I reached to her clit.

She gasped, then did the same to me as before grabbed my B cup breast.

“This is perfect.” He said with a giggle as he took the camera from me. “Can you guys do sixty-nine for me?”

We giggled as she pushed me on my back while turning around, then I started to eat her out as she ate me out while he filmed me with a cherry face.

“God, perfect.” He said under his breath, making me point at her slit as I reached for the camera.

“Okay, okay.” He said with a smile, then gave me the camera as he got over me, making me push her up a little as his balls got over my face. I started to film as I sucked on them then lined him up to her, making him take a deep breath before pushing in. Kelly gasped and moaned.

“Thank you, Daisy.” She moaned.

“No problem.” I said with a mouth full. “Now eat.”

“What are you eating?” She asked.

“His tasty balls.” I said, making them giggle as he started to fuck her.

I turned the camera screen to me and saw it was perfect angle as I got everything, then, I felt my orgasm start to approach again, making me moan.

“Already?” She asked.

“Yes.” I moaned, making her put her mouth over my slit before teasing my clit with her tongue just before I came into her mouth.

“God, got to love your sweetness compare to his saltiness.” She moaned.

“Let me try some.” He said. “I didn't lick her there.”

“Well you should.” I said as I felt her scrape some off, then held it up to him.

“I will now that I agree with her.” He said, then grunted. “Okay, my turn soon.”

“Again with the warnings.” I growled, then shoved three fingers in his ass, making him yelp out. “That's what you get for doing that.”

“That’s fine." He moaned as I felt his ass start clamping around my fingers. “Push In and out please.”

Kelly giggled as I did as I was told, then he put his fingers in her ass before doing the same, making her gasp and moan as he pulled his cock out of her.

“Okay, I want more of that.” She moaned. “And these orgies too.”

“Anytime.” My brother and I said at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Please press give me a Kudos at bottom of the screen if you liked this story. I boosts my confidence that my novels will be liked once i get them published and it aslo boost my mood when I see them, thanks a bunch for reading.


End file.
